


December 4th

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Dean says. He sounds strange, formal almost.<br/><br/>The blond man turns around.<br/><br/>Sam's stomach drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 4th

**Author's Note:**

> this fic keeps getting darker and darker..... if you haven't read the previous works in this series go ahead and do that

Dean takes Sam to a small clearing in the middle of a dark forest, for some reason.  
  
He says he's going to introduce Sam to his family, but he looks nervous. He's fidgeting and he can't stop pacing. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asks.  
  
"Of course." Sam gives what he thinks is a reassuring smile, but it seems to worry Dean even more.  
  
"They can come on a little strong. And they're not exactly, well, conventional."  
  
Sam decides to take matters into his own hands and grabs Dean by the wrists. "Dean," he says. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, and I'm sure your family isn't that bad." He's not sure, actually, with the way Dean is acting. Dean nods to himself, just once, before twisting in Sam's grip and leading him further into the forest. Sam is left holding Dean's wrist both so neither of them will trip and because he wants to. They walk and talk for a little while, and finally they arrive at a nice-enough looking cabin overlooking a wide stream. Dean leads him into the front door without knocking.  
  
The first thing Sam lays his eyes on is the huge kitchen table past the foyer. It's covered with plates and dishes piled with all kinds of food. A blond man stands near the head of the table and places a dish on the table. His back is turned.  
  
"Hey," Dean says. He sounds strange, formal almost.  
  
The blond man turns around.  
  
Sam's stomach drops.  
  
"Brady?"  
  
His eyes flash yellow and he chuckles. "Oh, I'm not Brady anymore, honey."  
  
Sam feels himself being propelled backward. He and Dean are against the wall, all of a sudden, and Sam doesn't know how they got there. He feels the familiar feeling of panic swell in his chest, crushing his insides and constricting his throat. He tries to breathe, but Brady--or whatever it is--has him in too tight a hold to move, let alone calm down. He stays there, choking, for a moment, before Brady finally takes pity and lets him to the floor to regain his breath.  
  
He's able to get himself under control, thank God. He tries to get up, to go see if Dean is all right, but the thing is standing over him.  
  
"It's you," he breathes, tilting Sam's head up. "You did it, Dean." Brady's head turns toward Dean, who Sam can see is now on the ground, kneeling.  
  
"No," he's whispering. "God, it can't be him. He isn't."  
  
Brady's eyes flash deep gold. "Yes, Dean. He's your brother."  
  
Sam wakes up with his sheets twisted around his legs and tears dripping down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and thank you guys for all the kudos and nice comments! if you see any of my errors feel free to point them out.


End file.
